


safe and sound

by lumnia (duhburlala)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhburlala/pseuds/lumnia
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	safe and sound

咣的一声，有什么沉沉地撞在浴缸上。接连是模糊的水声和挣扎声。

祖寇凑过去，将唇齿压下，吻过之处浮起醉酒似的酡红，安昂蜷在他身下，为那些席卷而来的热吻隐隐退缩。“听话。”祖寇说，他捏住扭动的腰肢，作势不让对方逃走。他的唇继续向下探索，在胸膛、小腹和大腿内侧烙下无数印痕，接着，他将滚烫挺立的阴茎全数吞下。这是他第一次给人做这种事，粗鲁，生疏，可是无师自通，很快便找到规律。那些吮吸来得迫切，狂烈且无情，安昂咬唇噤声，整个人因撩拨而濡湿，身子在灼热的爱抚中欣欣然下沉。祖寇为此闷哼，像是在笑，但是没有停下，反而加剧吞吐的速度与深度。阴茎在他口中剧烈地战栗，亟待更多的慰藉和快感。安昂终究没忍住，发出低沉的呻吟声，双腿在他背上不安分地乱蹬，绷紧，最后酥软下来。精液的腥咸味一瞬溢满他的口腔。

他抬起眼，正好对上安昂的视线，那双眼湿漉漉地眨动，而双唇翕动，在他耳边轻轻地唤，祖寇，祖寇，声音含着鼻音，嘶哑却好听。“你想要什么，说出来，说出口。”他对男孩说，低下头给予更多动情的、细碎的吻。那薄薄皮肉下的骨好似能把嘴唇戳穿，戳着他淌着精液和唾液的舌尖，像是滚烫的火，极其锋利的刃。而安昂，他的男孩，胸膛在他的鼻尖前起伏，呻吟仿佛着了魔。然后他听到：“我想要你的爱。”语气是微弱的，却又十分坚定，安昂向他示爱，好像无数次都不够。“可你已经拥有它了。”祖寇告诉他，用拇指摩挲他的眼角，看似无奈，又似怜爱。

他们拥吻，做爱中水花四溅，来来回回拍打在浴缸壁，肥皂的香气萦绕，泡沫满溢而出，哗啦一声，地上水光一片。“放松，安昂。”祖寇安抚道，他的手抚过大腿根部，阴囊和会阴，找到湿润松软的穴口，将食指和中指并拢着滑进去。像对待什么易碎的事物，祖寇斯文礼貌地打开他，动作耐心，又似乎紧张兮兮，但还是温柔得过分——不合常理的过分。扩张的手指逐渐增加到四根，到最后，他弯下身，直接把自己送进去。安昂发出一声呜咽，手臂紧紧搂着祖寇，脑袋埋进后者的肩窝，他忘情的时候就会这样，让脸蹭在祖寇的颈侧，轻轻柔柔地，幼犬撒娇似的，渴求更多来自年长者的爱抚和吻。他为那些甜美的动情的顶弄小声地啜泣，每每摇晃着跌进水里，祖寇又会把他捞起来，轻车熟路地捉回怀里，然后加快顶撞的速度。他的抽送一下接一下，好似潮起潮落，无止境地拍打，要把自己推得越深越好。他们向彼此暴露身体最脆弱的部分，轻轻地、重重地交合，肌肤相亲。“疼吗？”祖寇问，终究心软下来，放慢了速度，然而对方没有回话，只是迎合他的节奏，腰部随动作上下起伏，而脚趾敏感地蜷起，怯怯地勾着他的腰。

即将高潮时，安昂双腿僵直，浴缸边上的瓶瓶罐罐受了牵连，多米诺骨牌般倒了一地，堆在一旁的毛巾衣物也都乱七八糟地湿透了。祖寇被逗乐了，气息不稳地笑了。安昂瞪着他。“别这样看我，”祖寇还在笑，“你现在这样一点威慑力都没有。”安昂皱了皱眉，一声不吭把人按到缸底，他扶着祖寇的肩膀微微坐起，咬着嘴唇沉下腰肢，缓慢地摇动臀部。在祖寇的注视下，他安静地，全然失控地自渎，眼下他整个人都是潮红色的，纹身上全是蔓延的吻痕，就连喘息也是脸红心跳的滋味。他的男孩是纤瘦的，每一处肌肤泛着光滑芬芳的气息，可也是结实、柔韧有力的，含着他的甬道迫不及待地吮吸，热切而难耐地包裹，在突进时被填满，离开时合拢，仿佛一湖滚烫黏腻的蜜，地狱里的极乐之所，他置身其中，被烫得浑身颤栗，却又甘之如饴。

他们湿漉漉地停下。祖寇换上浴衣，捞起在水里睡着的男孩。对方脑袋低垂，鼻息柔软地扑在他的脖颈，他只是在做梦，柔声呢喃着，面容因熟睡而回归稚气。那也许是个无忧无虑、一切愿望皆可实现的美梦，祖寇如此猜测，但是男孩搂着他，下一秒就让他听到那些含着泣音的内容：求你，求你了，祖寇，不要让我杀你，我不想连你也一并失去了……

他想起那个让他们噩梦连连的承诺。

他们曾一起目睹生离死别、经历性命攸关，在他的记忆里，安昂总是在逞强，数不清的晨昏昼夜，又或者是任何时间、任何地点，只要他们相见，每一次，几乎是每一次，对方总要履行神通的职责，替他、他们的朋友，替所有人承担更多——失去更多。而现在，安昂躺在他怀里，终于变回一个孩子应有的模样，全然放松地依赖他。可我才是那个不能失去你的人，祖寇想。他们都失去过太多，太多了。

他们也谈论过这个问题。

“你为什么总要过来打扰我工作？我以为神通需要到不同地方维系和平，比如鱼鹤镇。”在安昂第五次架着滑翔翼降落在他书房的阳台时，祖寇就这样诘问了。而对方十分老实地回答：因为喜欢。他说得懵懂天真，尤其符合一个十六岁男孩的心态，就好像喜欢这个词可以解释世间万物，他所做的一切包含正当理由，再没有什么比年少的爱更为纯粹。

“你没义务喜欢我，”他说，“我不需要你因为我当初教你御火术报答我什么。”

他以为安昂会以此退缩，怎料对方固执如牛而且越挫越勇。“这不是义务，从来不是。”男孩笑了，“我喜欢你，只是一种权利，祖寇，不论你理解为哪一种形式的喜欢。”

“……”

祖寇说不出话。他本该为暗恋的人也喜欢自己感到快乐，可他当下什么感觉也没有。出生在这样的时代，肩负着这样的使命，相互喜欢对神通和火烈王而言是一件多么残酷的事。在一段漫长的缄默之后，他听到自己的声音：“为什么。”

“从你四年前救下我的那一刻开始，我就知道我能信任你。”

“即便我当时只是想活捉你？”

“即便你当时只是想活捉我。”

对方看上去从容平静，像是等这个问题等了许久，一早准备好回答的内容。

也许这就是了，祖寇告诉自己。他的男孩是那么单纯，心智成熟却始终懵懂，不知爱是执迷不悟，还要孤注一掷地，将自己所有的感情奉献于他——像太阳，也像珍宝，使人一整个灵魂都烤着火，想炫耀又想遮藏。

这就是命中注定了。

他把安昂放到床上，“我就在这里，哪儿也不会去。”然后，他这样说。就像他以前被夢魘惊醒，被家事和国事折磨得心力交瘁，对方常常告诉他的那样，他用言语将对方安抚。一个吻落下来，然后有第二个，第三个，每一下都小心翼翼，每一下都温柔如水。他只是吻着，深沉专注地吻着，好像这样，一切就会好起来。


End file.
